Choices
by Srinalyn
Summary: {GerIta} It all begins one fateful day when Germany's precious Italy goes missing, and every little choice begins to matter. But what if this is bigger than just them?
1. Chapter 1

**If anyone could give me writing advice, that'd be great**

He had to make choices that would decide his and the one he loved's fates. It all would come down to these choices in the end.

Sunlight filtered in through the slightly open window, and a breeze could be felt going through the room. Italy was fast asleep, curled up in a ball next to Germany, who was snoring ever so slightly, though it was quiet enough that it wouldn't be noticed if someone wasn't listening for it. The two often slept next to each other, in the same bed. However, despite what many of the other countries thought, they were only friends, nothing more.

Italy slowly sat up in bed, his neck aching from it being at an uncomfortable angle for an extended period of time. His vision was hazy, eyes adjusting to the light. As his vision cleared, he smiled, looking down at the sleeping nation beside him. On the rare occasions Italy woke up before the other, he would simply sit for a little while, admiring his features. His (for once) messy blonde hair, his relaxed and every so slightly open lips, the way the light seemed to perfectly frame his face. But this wouldn't last long, for Italy loved seeing what was in store when Germany was awake. Those icy blue eyes of his that Italy loved to stare into when possible. And so, he sighed contently, before poking at Germany's cheek in an attempt to wake him.

"Germany~! It's time to wake up~!"

Germany groaned as he opened one eye, mumbling about something or other. Italy continued to poke at his cheek and Germany pushed his hand away before he opened up both his eyes, sitting up. Italy smiled widely, staring into Germany's eyes. He didn't know how to describe them, the way they mesmerized him. They were just so breathtaking in his eyes. Italy realized he had been staring and quickly looked away, though Germany hadn't quite come to his senses, and hadn't noticed the staring. The two then got out of the bed, sheets left with an imprint of the two bodies that had previously been laying there.

Italy went to his own room, which he only seemed to use to store his items. He got out some casual clothes, slowly changing into them, still tired despite getting a good amount of sleep. He then headed downstairs to the kitchen of the house, where he could smell what he thought was sausage of some kind. Here, he was met by the sight of Germany standing at the stove, already dressed and set for the day.

"Ah... Germany, are you cooking sausage? It really smells wonderful! I was going to make some pasta for us, but I see you already are making something, which I don't mind. Your sausage is always good, you are a German after all! Oh... you are making it for both of us right? I didn't mean to assume or-"

"Italy... don't talk so much and sit down, of course it's for you as well." A hint of a smile could be seen on the German's face, but as he was turned away from Italy, it went unnoticed.

Breakfast went as well as it could, Italy happily digging into the food Germany made, sometimes talking with his mouth full. This made the other simply shake his head, mumble something about how silly he was sometimes, and finish up his plate. It was right after this that Germany announced they would be going out and getting some exercise, much to the disappointment of the Italian. He didn't have a choice however, and reluctantly went outside, where Japan was already sat in the grass, a cat resting in his lap. Italy was on the verge of going to make conversation with him, but Germany simply steered him away, getting them started on jogging awhile as Japan simply sat and watched.

Germany ran at a brisk pace, having no trouble in keeping up with his goal he set. Italy, however, lagged behind, occasionally getting distracted by the environment, or sometimes seemingly nothing. When this happened, Germany would simply yell back at him to keep running.

Japan didn't move from his position, for there was no reason to after all.

All of this was a normal day for the axis, and it seemed their lives would continue like this without incident.

But of course, Italy eventually ran off to go chasing after something nobody else noticed, while Germany sighed and watched him disappear from sight. Italy would most likely reappear a bit later, and he would be right nearby, waiting for him.

Despite these thoughts though, Italy did not reappear for the rest of the day. This panicked Germany, though he would not admit it, as Italy usually was back by dark.

'It's fine, he's probably just off trying to charm some girls around the town. He'll back soon, there's no need to worry.'

Germany tried to reassure himself of Italy's safety constantly, but he couldn't help but worry. And it was right to worry, for Italy did not return, and he would not unless something was done.

It was at this point in time something happened, something clicked, something that changed everything. With what lied ahead, it was obvious that choices were going to start having to be made.

~1 week later~

Italy had not reappeared. The two others members of the axis were constantly out searching for him, both extremely worried.

Despite Germany and Japan both knowing of Italy's disappearance, they chose not to tell the others. They were afraid of what would happen if someone like Romano caught wind of the situation. They simply hoped he would reappear and continued to search and carefully ask around. But at this point, Germany was getting anxious. He had searched in every place that came to mind, but still no Italy.

It was a Tuesday, and a world meeting was set to take place that day. At this point, all the other nations would know of the situation. There was no avoiding it. Romano would be there, expecting to see his brother, which would make everything worse. Italy and Romano were brothers after all, and there was no doubt Romano would pin the blame on Germany. He didn't want to see Romano when he was angry. And this was something that would make him beyond mad.

Germany thought of all the things that could happen at the meeting as he prepared himself. He stood in front of the bathroom's mirror, making sure he looked composed and without worry, but the creases in his skin didn't seem to leave, as the worry wouldn't. He sighed, stepping out of the bathroom, grabbing the documents he needed off the table and exiting his room. He then made his way down the steps, leaving his house and meeting Japan out front. He was carpooling with Japan that day.

Though it was very unlike Germany, he had almost decided to purposely miss the meeting that day. Going to the meeting meant wasting precious time on pointless arguing that could be used for Italy's sake. But Japan had insisted he go, for the other nations needed to be informed on what had happened.

Germany opened the passenger's seat door, stepping inside and taking his seat, before slamming the door shut harder than he intended. He had pent up anger, and sadness, that he wouldn't show on the outside for the sake of everyone else. He muttered an apology to Japan, receiving a simple nod as forgiveness, before they were on their way.

~Time skip brought to you by England's burnt scones~

Germany and Japan sat in their regular seats, both bearing grim expressions. Germany glanced at the empty seat next to him before quickly looking away again. The other nations noticed their expressions and in turn, were less friendly than they normally were. America was late as he often was and he pushed open the doors with a grin on his face.

"Aand the hero is here! Ya miss me?"

This earned him a glare from Germany who was in an irritable mood.

"Woah, what's the mood here? You mad about me being late or something?" America asked, plopping onto his seat.

Germany sighed and stood up, "Now since everyone's here-"

He was promptly interrupted by England, "Oh, but where's Italy?"

"...I'm getting to that. As I was saying, since everyone's here, let's get down to business. ( **TO DEFEAT.. THE HU- *gets slapped*** ) I... have some very bad news. Italy wandered off just the other day, but that it quite normal. However, he has not been back in a few days. If he truly is missing... it is my fault."

"Hold on-" Japan cut in but Germany stopped him.

"I'm the one who let him wander off. I am taking responsibility."

America grinned cautiously, not wanting to say anything to worsen the mood, before adding his own dialogue, "No need to be sad dude. I, the hero," he added emphasis on 'Hero', "will find him in no time! I mean, he is our friend, and I'm worried about him too now that you've said what you said."

"...I could help too." Canada added, but nobody heard him, despite his efforts to make himself heard.

Germany shot a glare, "We don't need any of your hero nonsense. You can help, but you will not be helping me. I will be finding him myself, as it is my duty."

"Well, I mean, don't wanna start an argument, so that's fair. I will help all I can even it's on my own though!"

The world meeting ended a little while after, after more discussion about what would be done. After everyone cleared out, Germany headed home, silently cursing himself for what happened. Prussia showed up soon after, knowing what had happened, despite having not attending that day's meeting. He promptly walked into the study, where Germany was at.

"West... I hope you know it's not your fault. I was told what happened. This is a totally unawesome situation, but it'll turn out fine."

Germany stayed silent for a few moments, not even looking at his brother.

"Just... leave. Don't try to comfort me."

"West-"

"Please."

Prussia sighed and muttered something about how unawesome the day had been before leaving once again.

Germany still sat there, feeling the guilt weight down on him. For all he knew, Italy could be dead right now. And it was his fault.

A single man tear ( **Please tell me someone gets that reference** ) slipped down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away, sighing and standing up to leave the room. He went into his bedroom and lied down on his bed, staring at the empty space next to him. The faintest imprint of the Italian's body could still be seen in the sheets. Germany's eyelids began to feel heavier, and soon after, he fell fast asleep.

Meanwhile...

Italy finally began to wake up, feeling oddly constricted for just lying in bed. That's when it hit him, he wasn't in bed. And Germany wasn't next to him. He panicked at first, trying to move around, but the ropes keeping him in the chair he was sat in didn't budge. He wanted to cry out, in hopes someone would hear him. He called for the first person who came to mind.

"Germany, are you here? G- Germany where are you?"

Tears welled up in his eyes as he was seemingly stuck in this room as he had been for who-knows-how-long. He hadn't seen or heard his captor, nor had he been awake to have the chance to, but all he wanted was to get out. He just wanted to go back, back to Germany, back to who he loved.

"Germany, anyone, please come find me, I-I... I'm scared."

 **Ahh, I'm so sorry for the terrible chapter. Beginnings are a nightmare for me, plus character personalities are hard for me to portray a lot of the time! Anyways, my chapters should be improving and I'm going to try and get someone to edit them before they are published. Stay tuned for more chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

Germany was sat in his study, his head down as he was deep in thought.

 _If I wouldn't have let him run off... if I just would've forced him to run longer..._

"Verdammt!" He slammed his fist against the table, cursing loudly in German.

He was alone in the house and there was no one there to hear his angry yells. It had been quiet without Italy. Uncomfortably quiet. He'd rather have the Italian pestering him constantly than be in this situation. No clues of where Italy had gone. Lately he'd heard that Romano now knew of his brother's absence but Germany didn't care. He would let himself be beat as he believed he deserved it. It was his fault.

Germany nearly felt like crying, but his eyes remained dry, no tears coming close to spilling out. He harshly stood up, pushing the chair aside as he dialed Romano's number.

He immediately began speaking as he heard the faint click of his call being answered.

"Come hurt me if you want. Get your revenge. I deserve it."

"Germany? You bastard, so you've admitted it? You're at fucking fault here and you better know that," Romano was practically yelling into the phone. "I should hurt you, you deserve to be beaten to a damn pulp-

He was interrupted by a voice that Germany assumed was Spain's.

"Lovi~ Don't get so worked up, you'll just make things worse." Though Germany obviously couldn't see, Spain had poked Romano's nose, before giving him a light peck on the cheek. Romano sputtered, mumbling some profanities at the Spaniard.

Romano started speaking into the phone again, but much quieter, "This isn't over you bastard." And with that, he hung up.

Germany tossed the phone aside, at a loss of what to do now. He wanted to do something, anything to find Italy but he didn't know where to start. He sat back down onto the chair, his jaw firmly set. There would be another world meeting tomorrow, and Italy would be found soon, he would make sure of it.

 **Italy POV**

Italy awoke again, unimaginably hungry and desperate to get out. His stomach gave him pains from the hunger, and his throat hurt from how much he had begged to be let free. His captor still hadn't said a word, nor shown their face. Not at that point anyway.

A childish voice could be heard from somewhere behind him and he tensed up, tears already starting to spill out.

"Hah, you must be hungry, no? I'll get you some food, I'm not that bad a guy, you know."

With that, he laughed slightly and left the room, muttering something under his breath, too quiet for Italy to hear.

Tears ran down his cheeks, all he wanted was to get out, to see Germany again. Him and Romano must've been worried. He didn't even want to think about how this could've affected them. They could be blaming themselves, blaming themselves, in denial, who knows. If he could just, make contact with someone, even if he could only say one sentence. Maybe that way he could make sure the others were okay at least.

The more he thought, the more he came to different realizations. He was kidnapped specifically for being the representation of a country, right? Maybe they got him because he was the weakest, or the slowest, or the most carefree. So what if he wouldn't have been out somewhere where he could've been taken? He had been vulnerable at the time, but if he hadn't been, it was a possibility one of the others could've been taken in his place. He didn't want that to happen, so he became almost glad he was the one kidnapped. He'd gladly suffer in anyone else's place.

He soon grew drowsy, and the person who promised him food was nowhere to be seen or heard, so he surrendered to sleep. He could only hope he had a nice dream to distract him from everything.

~Time skip brought to you by pineapples~

 **Germany POV**

Germany was laying in his bed, it being early morning. He couldn't sleep knowing Italy might not have the same privilege. Especially as no matter what anyone told him, it was his fault in his mind. Sunlight began to shine in through his window, which he kept open. Though it was just a window, it could bring back countless memories. He smiled slightly as he closed his eyes, thinking back.

 _"Germany~! Look at all the stars in the sky! They're pretty, aren't they?"_

 _Germany gazed out the window, taking in how beautiful the night sky really was._

 _"Ja... the sky is quite nice." ...but he found something else captivated his attention much more than the night sky._

 _Italy looked at Germany and smiled, tilting his head slightly, before turning his attention back to the window._

 _Moments like this, where Italy wasn't looking, wouldn't notice Germany's actions, is when he really looked at him. That unruly curl that defied gravity, the dopey smile on his face, how innocent he looked, his auburn eyes._

 _Though he often went hard on the Italian, he deeply cared for him, and would risk everything to keep him safe._

 _Germany was brought out of his thoughts as Italy tapped him to get his attention, before excitedly showing him a constellation._

Germany opened up his eyes again, the smile disappearing from his face.

Though it hadn't been long, Germany very much wanted the happy-go-lucky Italian back around. He stood up, looking around him. The room was a mess, much unlike Germany liked his surroundings to be. He, however, ignored it, heading for his dresser to quickly change into clean clothes. The world meeting would continue today, and he still needed to look presentable.

The morning went just as the previous one had, and he once again carpooled with Japan to arrive at the meeting place. The car still felt empty and lifeless despite the two, very much alive, nations sat inside.

~Time skip brought to you by Canada's maple syrup~

Germany and Japan shortly arrived at the meeting, taking their seats. Surprisingly, everyone else was also on time. Even America. Germany glanced around, noticing someone who hadn't been there the previous day. Romano was standing at the far wall, glaring intensely at him, Spain by his side. Germany quickly looked away, not wishing to start a fight. Not during the meeting anyway.

Japan was the first to speak, "I thin kit has been made obvious that we must ignore any minor economic issues for now, as it's important we locate Italy-san. As we all know, if the state of the personification is not well, it can reflect on the country itself, and the people living there." He paused. Nobody commented, and he continued, "Does anybody have any helpful information to help?"

Most shook their heads, some were still having side conversations without even realizing Japan had asked anything.

Germany cleared his throat, quickly getting everyone's attention. "I have no reason to not suspect any of you here. So, I have to cover all grounds. Where was everyone on that day?"

In order to avoid chaos, Germany made the decision that each nation would give their alibi, in a round.

"Uhm... I dunno dude, I was probably hanging out on the couch at my place... wait, no! I remember it now. I was hanging out with dear old Mattie here." As he said this, he rested his arm on the Canadian sat beside him. Some mumbled a "Who's that?", and America quickly clarified. "You know, Canada? Second largest country in the world?" Heads nodded in realization.

"Right, so that covers the both of you, let us continue."

"I was simply in my house, having a cup of tea-", England began...

...before France interrupted him, "Truly British as always mon amour."

"Don't interrupt me, and I've told you not to call me that! Anyways, Ms. Fairy can back me up on that."

"...Just as delusional as you are British. Now, for me. I was in a meeting for my boss, you can obviously ask him if you find it hard to believe."

Germany wasn't sure what to say about England's alibi, but chose to simply go along with it. "...I believe the both of you. I don't believe the four of you are suspicious in the least, now moving on."

"Can we please hurry this shit up? Fratello could be being tortured right now for all we know!" Romano was getting impatient, worried about his precious Italian brother.

Germany simply kept the round going, though he did rush all of the countries a bit.

"If nobody has any ideas then, we should end this meeting." Germany hinted that he wanted the others to leave, while he stayed seated.

"Hold on! What about me? You don't care about my alibi? I'm a country too, I deserve equal rights."

"Mein gott, who let Sealand attend the meeting?"

"Nobody let me in, I came here myself, as I am a country."

Germany let out a sigh, "I know you have nothing to do with Italy's disappearance. No need to tell me about your alibi."

Nobody had anything to say to continue the meeting, and so they chose to ignore Sealand, leaving through the double doors. Even Sealand gave in and left, following the others. Japan was the last to go out, while Germany stayed behind.

"Germany-san, we should go."

"Just go ahead. And don't wait for me." Germany replied, barely looking at him.

Japan simply nodded and left, the doors closing with a 'thud' behind him.

Romano and Spain were still there as well and they approached Germany, Romano visibly holding back his urge to take a swing at him. He was fuming, still as mad as he had been on the phone.

"You bastard! You... you.." he took a swing at Germany, which narrowly missed him.

Spain grabbed hold of Romano's arm, a worried expression on his face, "Lovi, please calm yourself, you said you'd just talk to him!"

"Screw talking! I need... I need to let out my anger somehow! How will I focus otherwise?"

Germany stood up calmly, not looking flustered in the least. This only fed Romano's anger, and he pinned Germany against the wall, yelling curses at him.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Tears began rolling down his cheeks, and we weakly hit Germany in the shoulder repeatedly. However, Germany had little to no reaction, and would not lay a hand on Romano. "At least... at least respond to this! Why won't you fight back?"

Spain stood back, he didn't know what to do. Should he have held Romano back? He just didn't know.

Romano's voice became dangerously quiet and he wiped away his tears. Germany was slightly shocked by this change. "Your... fault... if you don't find him... I swear I will torture and kill you myself."

And with that, he let go, Germany left standing there, relatively unharmed. Spain mumbled an apology to Germany, and led Romano, who had almost no reaction to Spain's action, out. Germany sat there, a few tears escaping his eyes as he thought of Italy. He almost wished Romano would have beat him. He deserved it.

Why couldn't he have been the one to be taken? Italy didn't deserve it. Sweet, innocent... Feliciano. The man he loved.

Germany stood up then, regaining his composure.

He didn't know what choices ( ***wink wink*** ) he'd have to make, but they'd be worth it no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Germany was back at his house with Prussia tending to his wounds despite his protests.

"You easily could've fought him off West, what happened?" Prussia inquired, finishing up any bandaging that needed to be done.

"I..." he sighed, "I deserved it. Now if you're done, I'd like to spend my time doing better things. Like finding Italy dammit."

"...maybe you should rest and-"

Germany sharply glared at him, "No. I can't rest for a second. He... Italy... I... I owe him this much." He lowered his voice, "and I care quite a bit about him..."

"Eh~? What was that now?" Prussia smirked and wiggled his eyebrows slightly while laughing with his weird ass laugh. "That would be an awesome ship I'll tell you that."

Germany glared and punched his shoulder, "I don't know what you think I said. And what is with the 'Ship'? Have you been staying around Japan lately?"

"Maybe so. But my point stands."

Germany very suddenly stood up, "I've stayed too long, I must go search for Italy now."

Prussia sighed, knowing he couldn't stop his brother. "Go then. I know I can't stop you.

So Germany swiftly walked out, shutting the door behind him.

~time skip brought to you by Prussia's weird ass laugh~

Nearing midnight, Germany went back to his house, Prussia nowhere to be found. Dark circles had appeared under his eyes due to days without rest.

Prussia's absence didn't particularly worry Germany, the most likely scenario was that he had simply gone home.

He headed straight for his bedroom, collapsing onto his bed, his eyelids heavy and beginning to close. Before this could happen however, Germany shook his head and stood up. He went to his bathroom, turning the light on, watching as it flickered slightly before lighting completely up.

As he turned on the faucet, water came streaming out, splashing out of the sink slightly. Germany ran his hands under the cold water, before leaning down and washing his face. He listened to his uneven breathing as water ran down his face, dripping steadily back into the sink.

He soon turned off the water, gazing at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like he hadn't had a proper home in ages, and his hair was unkept and greasy, not slicked back as it normally would be.

He simply shook his head and turned off the light as he exited the room. He made up his mind to call his brother, planning to apologize for the way he acted earlier. Picking up the phone, he dialed his number, listening as it rang. It went to voicemail after a few rings, troubling Germany slightly. Though it was most likely only because it was well past midnight, and Prussia would normally be asleep.

~another time skip brought to you by Japan's tentacle porn~

It was early afternoon. Germany was still sat awake in his study, having not slept yet again. Glancing at the time, he decided to attempt to call Prussia again.

One ring.

A few more rings.

Voicemail again.

At this point Germany was very worried and called up the other countries to see if anyone else had heard from him. His heart dropped when he realized what could've happened as he learned nobody else had seen or heard from him.

Flashing back to the previous night, he remembered the door was unlocked. Though he was too tired to care then, he now realized what that could mean. Prussia would always lock the door as he left.

Thoughts ran through Germany's mind.

He could've just forgotten, right? But why hasn't anyone heard from him? No, no, no, no, no! Italy and now him? I can't... I need to put a stop to this. Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit. I'll find you Italy... Bruder... I'll find you both, I swear.

He breathed heavily, slamming his fist against the wall, seeing a trickle of blood run down the wall from his fist's impact. He thought of both Italy and Prussia, their disappearances being his fault. A single tear rolled down his cheek. More followed as he began to cry, low sobs able to be heard around the room.

"Italy... Prussia... I'm coming for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Another world meeting was to take place the next day, but Germany didn't bother sleeping. He was tired yet not, guilt seeming to keep him awake more than anything. He looked worse than he had earlier, his face red and splotchy from his sobbing. In his anger and confusion, he had ended up smashing his phone, which would probably cause problems later. He didn't care very much at this point however, it was hard to care about such little things.

~Time skip brought to you by Finland's birthday! (Which happens to be today)~

Germany didn't bother waiting for Japan. He simply went himself, still looking as tired as he did the previous day.

He arrived slightly early, taking a seat in his regular spot. Other nations began coming in, some looking at Germany, surprised at his appearance.

Nobody showed up late for once, not that it mattered to Germany much anyway.

"Ahem..." He stood up, addressing everyone there, "Prussia's gone missing as well..."

Nobody said anything. There wasn't very much to say after all. Germany looked away from all the eyes staring at him and sat back down.

Japan spoke up, changing the subject. "...Germany, have you been sleeping?"

"Why does that matter? We only have one task at hand and that is finding the missing countries. That is all we should focus on." Germany didn't meet Japan's gaze, speaking surprisingly softly.

"Hai, (Did I even use that correctly?) but I'm sure Italy would want-"

He was quickly cut off by Germany, "You don't know what he'd want. You don't know. You. Don't know. And that's because he's not here to tell us! That's because- because he's missing because of me... W-We should end this meeting and get back to it."

He walked out, muttering to himself as he heard the nation's voices start up before receding as he walked farther away.

~Italy POV~

I heard my captor coming back. But... there was another voice with his. An accomplice? A tear ran down my cheek as I thought of what could happen. However, the person who came in with the captor couldn't have been helping him.

There was a bag over his head, and he was beig harshly pushed by the other. Whoever he was, he was considerably taller than my- our captor.

I watched as he was tied to a chair identical to mine, the bag pulled off his head. My eyes widened as I saw who it was.

"Prussia? How- where's Germany?"

"Ah, Italy... I see I've found you. Germany's... safe. He's been losing sleep over you and I'm sure I haven't helped him by going and getting kidnapped..." he didn't mention the word "awesome" once, I could tell he was completely serious. And drained by the look of him.

"I.." tears streamed down my cheeks once again, "I want him to come find me... I want him to help us!" Sobs were heard echoing against the walls, all coming from me.

"He'll get here... my brother won't let you down... he cares about you too much to do that." Prussia tried cracking a smile at me, but that only made me cry more.

I chose to trust him however, and I waited for Germany, knowing he'd make the right choices.

 **Really short chapter oops. I'll probably update more though so ye. Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

Germany still refused to sleep. He'd gone through all his options, and there was absolutely no nation that could've taken them. The other countries tried to approach and comfort him though they were also struggling. Romano hadn't approached him again, not yet. Though he knew soon he would.

And he was right.

~Time skip brought to you by Russia's magic metal pipe of pain~

Sat in his study, Germany looked worse than ever. He was in no shape to fight or really do anything for that matter. Unfortunately, Romano came to visit.

"Germany! Dammit, where are you?" Romano's yells could be heard through the floor, and soon footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs.

Germany said nothing, waiting for Romano to make it into the study. Sure enough, he came in, fuming.

"You, you!-" He hesitated for a moment as he saw the state Germany was in, but his anger got the best of him. "You said you'd find him! YOU SAID YOU'D FIND HIM YOU BASTARD!"

Romano grabbed the nearest item to him, which just happened to be a quite heavy book, and attacked Germany with it.

"I'm sorry..." Germany didn't make eye contact or resist as Romano tossed the book aside and settled with using his fists.

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT. MY BROTHER COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL I KNOW!" He grabbed a fork that was lying on a nearby table and used all his force to stab it into Germany's thigh, fueled by anger.

A sickening sound could be heard as the fork made contact, Germany's eyes wide in surprise.

That's when Spain came running in.

"Lovi! There you- what..." He grabbed Romano's arm, pulling him back.

"Let go-!" His eyes softened slightly as he calmed down a bit at Spain's touch. Spain then dragged him away, Germany left there. He could hear the front door shut as they left.

He sat up, wincing from the pain. He stared at the fork lodged in his thigh, before placing his hand on it. Knowing he had no other choice, he braced himself as he pulled it out, excruciatingly slowly.

He bit his lip, his knuckles white. Eventually he pulled it completely out, blood oozing out of the wound. He stood up, covering the opening with his hand as he went to his bathroom. He opened up a drawer, fumbling around in it for bandages. He found them and moved his pants so he could have access to the direct wound. Carefully, he wrapped the bandage around his leg. He admitted, the wound did look pretty bad. But all the same, he didn't bother with anything besides the bandage.

He sighed, standing up and going back into his study. On his way out, he caught a glance of his reflection, quickly looking away again. He was almost unrecognizable, looking nothing like he previously had.

He sat back down at his desk, thinking. Though it wasn't likely, he considered checking out some of the more minor countries. He made a list:

Poland

Lithuania

Norway

Finland

(There's more but I'm lazy, rip)

He thought for a few more moments. There was also Sealand, though he wasn't officially a country. Also, there was almost no possibility of him actually kidnapping someone. He sighed, adding him to the list anyway.

He stared at the list, deciding to check immediately. He didn't care how long it'd take to check them all, but he needed to start right away. All that mattered was finding Italy and Prussia. It was all he cared about.

He walked out, a determined look on his face.

Whoops, another short chapter. Sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY HEY, GUESS WHO'S BACK AFTER SO LONG**

 **I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE OR ANYTHING**

 **CLASSES AND WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS**

 **ANYWAY, ENJOY AND SHIZ**

The wound in his thigh limited Germany's movement a bit, but he couldn't care less.

He'd personally visited all those on his list, but nothing rose his suspicion. The only one left was Sealand, but Germany had little hope he would find anything.

Japan and a few of the other nations kept trying to contact him, to see if he was okay, but he refused to see or talk to anyone.

Germany reached wherever the hell Sealand was, unrecognizable at this point.

As he met with Sealand, the first thing he was asked was:

"Who are you?"

Germany was confused at first, but then remembered his current state. "Ah, it's me... Germany."

"Eh? You look terrible!" Way to sugarcoat it, "But...if you're here... does this mean you finally accept me as a country?"

"That's not why I'm here, dumbkoff (I DUNNO IF I SPELLED THAT RIGHT OR ANYTHING, THIS IS MY FIRST TIME USING IT MMK). Have you seen Italy? Or my brother?"

Sealand looked disappointed for a moment at Germany's answer,"Nope, haven't seen them.. shouldn't they be with you?" Apparently, Sealand hadn't heard of what happened.

"You... don't know..." Germany quickly got up, walking away, leaving Sealand just left there. His last hope, gone. How was he supposed to find them now?

However, Germany not only had that to worry about, but also his body. His health was quickly declining. Sleep deprivation, lack of food and water, it had to catch up to him at one point, despite him being a nation.

It caught up a bit sooner than expected. Just after Germany arrived back at his home in fact. He had stepped inside, when a wave of nausea seemed to hit him. He felt lightheaded. He had closed the door behind him, feeling extremely lightheaded. Then, the inevitable event of passing out straight onto the floor.

There was a knock at his door just then, but Germany was too busy, you know, being passed out to answer it.

3rd Person POV: Italy/Prussia

Italy and Prussia were still there in that room, still held captive. Their captor had came back in a bad mood, before leaving again, mumbling something about 'Delivering' or 'Dropping off' some letter. Their captor seemed to have been getting more anxious, nervous. But, this also meant they would inevitably take it out on the two captives. And they did this by the normal way, beating them.

 **Abrupt ending and short chapter, my specialty. But yeah, I'm back! For now anyways.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I said I'd update daily but school and stress and- I'm making excuses I'm sorry.**

 **But here's another chapter finally;;**

Germany remained passed out for a few hours, finally getting at least some sleep. At long last, he woke up however. He hadn't known about the knock on his door, and there hadn't seemed to been any sign of someone's presence there. But, Germany glanced over the door, noticing something whit sticking out underneath. He groggily stood up, stumbling over to the door, to see what exactly it was.

He blinked a few times, clearing his vision up. He pulled at the edge, and the rest of the paper came into view.

Confused, Germany picked it up and looked at it. It was an envelope, half closed, as if someone was really in a rush to get it to him. He opened said envelope, pulling out the piece of paper enclosed. His eyes narrowed as he read what it said.

"If you all won't accept me, you'll never get them back."

It was written in sloppy handwriting, almost like a child's. Either that, or it was written very quickly, which would fit in with the half closed envelope.

To anyone else, this may have seen like a stupid prank of sorts, and they would toss this aside. But to Germanu however, it was finally something that had to do with Italy and Prussia's disappearances. But, there was still much confusion. Who was there that Germany supposedly didn't accept? Actually, who was there that none of the countries supposedly accepted?

This was a vital clue yes, but this only made Germany angrier and more frustrated. He stuffed the letter in his pocket and made his way to his study, tears brimming his eyes.

He changed his mind at the last second, going to his bathroom. He closed the door as he arrived, and stood in front of the mirror. He studied his reflection, looking at the difference his friend and brother's disappearances caused. It was his fault he looked this way. His fault they were missing. These thoughts whirled around in Germany's head, refusing to back down. A tear rolled down his cheek, before he turned and left the bathroom.

 **I'm sorry there's not much progress;;**

 **But hey, there's a new chapter for you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

America POV

America entered a household, holding a slightly crinkled paper in his hand. He had a wide grin on his face, and seemed as if he was pleased with himself.

Back to the matter of the paper, it simply read an address, along with the words "Prussia and Italy". The address was of the place America was currently in. With those words on the envelope, America had assumed that Prussia and Italy would be there. So, he acted accordingly.

A few strides and he entered the kitchen. The whole place seemed to be abandoned, but this didn't seem suspicious to America for some reason. He simply glanced around, spotting a nearby door. He then walked toward the door that would most likely lead to the basement of the house. His shoes clicking against the kitchen tile echoed in the the small room, and was the only thing that could be heard.

He stood in front of the door, silence surrounding him. This was broken by the slight creaking of the door being opened. Now at this point, America was sure he'd find the two he was looking for in the basement. So, he quite stupidly decided to announce his arrival.

He yelled down the stairs, "Ahem, you two are down there, right? I've come to save you, being the hero I am!"

He was met by silence, which he just shrugged off as he headed down the stairs.

Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot.

He arrived at the bottom of the staircase, finding no sign of Prussia nor Italy. He walked around the unfinished room, checking every nook and cranny for good measure. However, he found no evidence of the two ever being there. The only thing in the room was a quite noisy clock.

After seeing this, he decided to go back up the stairs, figuring maybe he'd missed them there. But, this didn't go as he thought it would. Before he even had the chance to turn around, hands reached up and a cord wrapped itself around his neck.

Tick.

He stumbled back, desperately clawing at his neck.

Tock.

Breathing was hard- no, he couldn't breathe at all.

Tick.

His vision began to fade, along with his strength.

Tock.

He tried one last time to remove the cord and gasp for breath, before his vision went completely dark, and he lost consciousness.

Minutes passed before his assailant released the cord. The assailant reached down and placed his hand on America's neck, feeling for a heartbeat.

Nothing.

He then left the room and house, leaving the body of America on the dirty basement floor.

Japan POV

There was another world meeting. Everyone seemed to be there, with the exception of Germany and America. The room was silent, and Japan made the choice to break this.

"We know where Germany is... but is anybody here aware of where America could be?"

England (Or Britain, whatever floats your boat) replied with an irritated tone, "That bloody wanker is probably late as usual."

Others nodded, agreeing with the Brit. And so, they waited. And they waited.

But he didn't come.

 **Look I updated, be thankful.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this (short as always) chapter. I'll try to update more frequently as I said I would before;;;**


	9. Chapter 9

~World Meeting~

The room was silent and the nations present pondered on what to say. They were all aware of the only currently important issue; finding the missing countries. They of course were not aware of America's death, and he was simply presumed to be alive but missing. This was of course because nations couldn't die, correct? Ah but, there is a slight issue there. Nations can die if the circumstances are right. But, that doesn't need to be explained at this point in time.

Back to the scene, the room remained silent. That is, until the doors creaked open, and a figure entered that nobody has seen in weeks. Yes yes, it was Germany. All faces turned to look at him, and most eyes widened in surprise.

His physical appearance was terrible, with his unkempt hair, clothes that were probably worn for at least two weeks, dirty face, and just overall messiness. This was very unlike the Germany everyone knew.

Germany then walked to his seat, ignoring all the prying eyes. He stole a quick glance at the empty seat next to him, before quickly looking away, sighing audibly. The other nations slowly turned their attention away from him, but silence continued to fill the room.

That is, until Canada decided to speak up, "S-so, um... I really hope someone here has a lead? I... I really miss Alfie, er America... Oh, and the others too."

For once, he wasn't ignored, and every nation in the room heard him loud and clear.

"Da, I agree, if we find the one responsible, I can repay them for what they've done, this has been affecting me as well after all." Russia smiled, a scary aura resonating from him.

"Well I have no leads, so does anybody else? Any of you got anything? At this rate, more of us will keep disappearing unless someone gets off their lazy arse and does something!" England appeared quite irritated, but this was quite normal. At a time like this, many of the nations seemed irritated, worried, or simply sad.

"You don't seem to be doing anything much yourself, shithead! I've at least been trying to find my fratello, but there are no damn leads!" Ah, and here Romano began to get even angrier than usual. And because of his brother's disappearance, his "usual" level of aggressiveness was quite high.

Japan turned his gaze toward Romano, addressing him before turning to address all present, "Ah, but we shouldn't yet assume there are no leads. Not until we ask that question. So, does anybody here have and leads pertaining to this?"

No words were spoken, and everyone knew what that meant.

"It appears that there really are no leads, aru."

Japan sighed, nodding in agreement to China's statement. Many of the countries around had nothing left to say. It had seemed as if the majority has lost hope ( **Cue the Danganronpa fans** ).

Oh, but, the meeting wasn't over just yet. It was then that German spoke up, surprising most of the nations. England stood up quietly at this point, slipping out of the room just as all heads turned toward Germany.

"I received a letter of sorts." His voice was raspy, but loud enough for all to hear.

"But, like, what kind of letter?" Poland spoke up, curious about the matter. Everyone was at this point, as the states of the missing countries had been affecting all of their countries well beings.

"A... ransom, I think I would call it. It..." he cleared his throat, "Read something along the lines of 'If you don't accept me, you won't get them back'."

Lithuania spoke up from his place besides Poland, "U-Um, I hate to point fingers but... doesn't that remind anyone of a certain micronation?"

There were murmurs of agreement, and they all knew who he was referring to.

Sealand.

"Ja... but I had spoke to him, nothing seemed suspicious about him... though I may not have had the best judgement."

Silence filled the room once again, the slightest move seeming to create the loudest noise. Many didn't know what to say.

France broke the silence, as he looked toward the Englishman's seat. "Oh.. where has England gotten to?"

And as if on cue, England walked in just then, a grave look on his features. "I am afraid I have some bad news..." He pause before continuing on, as no one said anything, "I had gotten a message from my boss. I left the room momentarily to call him. He said some rubbish about our economy, but what he last said worried me the most."

"You all should have seen by now, America is doing very badly. The citizens... There has been an uprising among them. It seems that Alfred's country may be no more very soon."

There was a moment of quiet before everyone began speaking at once, voices overlapping. As soon as one might try to talk above the rest, someone else would simple talk louder. Any order withing the room was gone. Similar questions were heard throughout the room. 'What about Alfred then?', 'Is Alfred...? No, he can't be', 'What happens now?'. Of course, nobody was in a _complete_ panic, as the safety of Alfred was still possible. Prussia's country had been dissolved, but he was still there, that _must_ mean that Alfred was fine.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned, staring at the one who managed to get everyone's attention. Surprisingly, it was the quietest one there, Canada. His figure was quivering, holding Kumajiro tightly as he stood up.

"D-Does that mean... Alfie is dead?" He squeezed Kumajiro even tighter, directing his gaze toward England, "Answer me!"

"I'm afraid so... We can all feel it. The feeling of loss lingering within us. This could only happen if that wanker went and died on us." The last part may have been attempt to lighten the mood, but it wasn't a very good one.

Canada's mouth opened, but no sound came out. Tears began streaming down his cheeks, and he started to sob. Nobody knew what to do, and they all simply stared at the heartbroken country. His wails got louder, as he put down Kumajiro and furiously tried to wipe away his tears, with no avail. He felt like a weak child again, feeling loss for the first time. France hesitantly opened his mouth to attempt to comfort him, but decided against it, what could he say?

England slowly spoke, just as startled as everyone else. "I... I think we should end the meeting for today."

And they all walked out, Canada still left crying there.

~Italy and Prussia~

"Italy? Are you awake?"

"V-veh~? Yeah, I am..."

"That weird ass guy is gone, we could make a run for it."

Italy's face brightened for a moment, but he frowned again with realization, "We're tied up though!"

"Kesesese, I have a pocket knife with me! The awesome me is always prepared!"

"But, why didn't you use it before then?" Italy was annoyed, they had suffered through a lot while here, so why had Prussia waited until now to do anything about it?

"He's kept watching us, 24/7. It's kind of creepy. Like a predator watching his prey-"

"Can you just cut us free now? I wanna go home... I miss pasta... and fratello... and Doitsu..."

And so, Prussia did so. First cutting himself free, then Italy. They both looked terrible, bruises covering their bodies, rope burns on their wrists and ankles, but they were alive. And that's all that mattered. And so, they ran, they ran up the stairs, through the kitchen, to the front door-

"Hello~! I'm home!"

They were met face to face with their captor.

"D-Don't hurt mee!"

"Oh... What a surprise... It seems I made a mistake leaving you two alone down there... Ah well, I'll remember that next time~!" And so, they pulled out a gun, smiling.

"Verdammt... so close too... That's alright. "

"Italy, run."

"Veh? What?" Italy stared at Prussia with a look of disbelief, there was a gun pointed at the both of them, and yet he wanted to still make an escape?

"I said run!" Prussia knocked the gun out of the captor's hand, earning him a sharp glare. He cockily smirked at the other, before being tackled to the floor.

"N-no! I won't leave, I have to be strong, I'm not leaving without you! I don't wanna be weak anymore!"

Prussia wrestled against the other, surprisingly strong, boy. "Italy! Go... now! _Sometimes... you have to give in to weakness to be strong!_ So, just run!"

Italy stared at Prussia, his words echoing in his ears. What should he do? What was the right choice? He couldn't just leave Prussia, but if he left he could lead the others toward this place. But what if it was too late then?

Choices like these could mean everything.

He shut his eyes tightly, and turned away, facing the open front door. He took a deep breath, opening his eyes and taking one last look at Prussia behind him. He had made his choice, for better or for worse.

And so he ran.

 **This is currently unedited, so I apologize for any mistakes or any parts that seem odd.**


End file.
